


Queen and Cuisine

by joycestick



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joycestick/pseuds/joycestick
Summary: Haru struggles to run Café Noir while trying the best she can to satisfy her demanding love life.Written for Persona Secret Santa 2k17





	1. Prologue: Rejection and Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru, now the manager of Café Noir, reflects on her time with Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So, this was written for [Persona Secret Santa 2k17](https://personasecretsanta2k17.tumblr.com/), and I am wayyy late because of a prolonged bout of writer's block (plus having to go to Florida for Christmas blehbleh). But, I'm here now! And stuff.
> 
> I wrote like 7000+ words for this story, and wanted to work on this some more and try to make it all fit together, but, I am past my deadline sooo I settled on a compromise. Splitting things up.
> 
> Enjoy!

**2/14/2017 ☀ TuESDAY Early Morning**

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mako-chan…”

“Haru…” Makoto looked around the vast open path leading to the botanical garden, currently almost devoid of people. “Why did you take me here?”

Haru leaned forward, directing her gaze towards the ground, and held out a small plain white envelope. A few leaves from the trees around them on either side floated down, gently landing in Haru’s hair and onto the envelope.

“What’s this?” Makoto wondered out loud, taking the envelope, shaking the leaves off of it and breaking the seal. Her eyes gradually widened as she read the contents.

“Haru, are you—?!”

“Yes, Mako-chan, yes!” Haru confirmed, stammering desperately. “I… I think, since we’re both graduating soon, it’s okay for me to c-c-confess like this, right? I-I know we’re both… girls… so you might not like it, but— I love you!” Haru turned her eyes up, crying nervous, yet joyous tears. “I love you, Mako-chan! Won’t you please—”

Makoto took Haru’s hands, and she gasped in surprise.

“Haru,” Makoto said kindly. “It’s okay, you don’t have to beg. I think I can love you too.”

Haru breathed in slowly, trying to contain the immense joy and relief she felt at being accepted. “Mako-chan…”

And then it happened.

Haru’s first kiss. Not a handsome boy as had been expected of her for so long, but… a girl. A beautiful and independent young lady, just like her…

* * *

**12/2/2016 ☀ FRiDaY After School**

“My apologies. Now then, um, what I wanted to discuss is… er…” Haru’s voice stopped. She was too focused on what Takakura might think of her, and that this… this had been the same room where…

 _No… pull yourself together!_ Haru told herself. _I have to do this…_

“I’m here for you, Haru.”

 _What?_ Haru’s eyes lit up with delight. _So it seems he does like me!_

“Right,” she giggled, grateful for Ren Amamiya’s reassurance. “I’ll be okay.”

* * *

“By the way, the coffee was superb!”

“Thank you very much!” Haru said in relief, bowing with an enormous smile on her face. Everything Takakura-san had said about bringing happiness to people… it made her feel strong. _There are people who will support me… who share my wish to spread love through food!_

“Ah and… it seems I made yet another misunderstanding.” Clarifying upon seeing Haru’s puzzled look, Takakura continued, “I was under the impression that you were quite thrilled about the arrangement with Sugimura-kun. That’s why I insisted upon hurrying the marriage— I wanted you to have all the support you needed. But it seems as if you would prefer the young man next to you instead.”

“Huh?!” So Takakura had noticed? “Um, I-I…”

“Um,” Ren said awkwardly, “I’m not sure that I’m really… uh…”

He was completely ignored.

“Be honest, Haru-chan. What are your thoughts on Sugimura-kun?”

* * *

“Takakura-san said something… a little strange, didn’t he? That… that I like you… goodness! Why would he say that?” Haru blushed, feeling embarrassed… but she was very much hoping that Ren would—

“He saw us as good friends.”

“O-Oh… okay… You’re… probably right.” Haru, fighting to contain her crushing disappointment, stood to leave. “I-I should go study—”

“Uh, Haru, is something wrong?”

“Umm…” Haru, conscious of her uncomfortably shaking hands, clasped them together and pulled them close to her rapidly thumping chest. She could almost feel it slowing down, as the boy slipped away further and further from her heart, despite not moving an inch from his position.

“No. Nothing. Have a safe trip home, Ren.”

Haru headed off to her bedroom. Despite knowing that she ought to control herself, especially after being offered a hand in the Okumura corporation’s dealings— she really couldn’t hold herself back.

The study session ended with a lot of wet textbooks. As she closed and put away the last one, she picked up her phone and dialed Makoto Niijima.

_“Hello, who is this?”_

“Mako-chan?”

_“Haru? Are you alright? You sound… um…”_

“Are you free to talk right now?”

* * *

**12/26/2016 ❆ MONDaY Daytime**

“There’s a new Buchi-kun movie coming out, isn’t there?”

“You like Buchimaru-kun too?” Makoto said, cheerily. “Yeah, I used to watch a lot of the reruns of the old anime, but… Sis told me to stop being so childish. Before her heart changed, I mean.”

“Right…” Haru recalled how her father had regarded her much the same way. Telling her to grow up, and yet never being fully present to help her.

“Sis told me today… about Ren.” Makoto whispered as she sat on the couch in Leblanc’s attic. Ren’s couch. The team had just recently gone and exorcised Yaldabaoth’s golden behind from the world, and the very day after, Ren had turned himself in to save them.

“Yes.” Haru said, resisting the urge to lean against Makoto’s shoulder. “But… I feel as if there’s something I-I… I’m missing…”

Haru could not help but notice how much Makoto reminded her of Ren. The ways in which they were similar was… remarkable. Both of them having such bold, focused personalities, both driven by the ways in which they wanted to change the world. It was no wonder that as leader and strategist of the Phantom Thieves, they had worked so effectively together…

“Um, Mako-chan…”

“Yes?”

“Did you like Ren?”

Makoto said nothing for a moment.

“No,” she said, after a beat. “Not… romantically, if that’s what you mean. I…” She didn’t quite seem to have confidence in her words. “No. It’s alright. He could have been, but, he chose to… be alone. And that’s okay. I think Ren likes keeping to himself.”

“Right… um, do you like keeping to yourself too, Mako-chan?”

Makoto said nothing for a few cold moments. Haru sat nervously, staring at Makoto’s face.

It was a very pretty face, but the ways in which Makoto used it often scared Haru very much.

“You _did_ like Ren, didn’t you, Haru?”

“Yes,” Haru answered, without hesitation.

“I see.” Makoto looked to the floor, her face stone cold. “Well, Haru, I suppose that’s… too bad, considering the situation…”

“Maybe we can help him, Mako-chan!”

“Maybe.” Makoto seemed rather struck by this idea. “Maybe we can. But I don’t know…” She entered a state of intense contemplation.

After a few moments of deliberation, it was Haru who broke the silence. “Mako-chan… is it alright if we, uh… keep seeing each other?”

Makoto thought this over for a moment before answering.

“Yes.”

* * *

**4/23/2017 ☀ SuNDAY Daytime**

“Happy birthday, Mako-chan!” Haru said, as Makoto opened the door to her apartment and greeted her girlfriend with a smile.

“Hi, Haru.”

Makoto and Haru had been dating for about seven weeks now. Ren Amamiya had moved away from Tokyo one month ago, promising to come back. Makoto sensed that he never would, and she supposed Haru sensed it too.

 _After all,_ Makoto thought, _it was Ren who Haru really liked._

“I brought you a present!” Haru held out a rather large box. Makoto, wondering what was inside, took it, and shook it. Haru’s gift wasn’t particularly heavy, and it sounded quite hollow on the inside…

Makoto brandished her sharp, polished fingernails, and tore the box open with her bare hands, revealing—

“A helmet…”

“Do you like it, Mako-chan?”

Makoto carefully examined the motorcycle helmet from every angle, both mystified and puzzled that Haru had given her such a gift. “Haru, I don’t have a motorcycle—”

Haru gently tossed a small, metal item in the space between them, and Makoto instinctively caught it. She turned it over in her hands, seeing, much to her surprise, that it was a set of motorcycle keys.

“Haru…” Makoto gasped in surprise. “You bought me a motorcycle?!”

Haru giggled, pleased at Makoto’s reaction.

“B-Bu-But…” Makoto was absolutely shocked at being given such an expensive present by her girlfriend of two months. “But… Haru! I-I… we…”

“Oh…” Haru looked quite concerned. “Did you not want it?”

“Um, no! I did! But…”

“Then what are so upset about?” Haru laughed sweetly, and took Makoto’s hand. “Shall we go for a ride, my queen?”

* * *

Makoto’s hands awkwardly fumbled the whole time, as she put on her helmet and turned on the ignition. It wasn’t like she didn’t know how to ride a motorcycle… she’d just gotten her license to do so the previous month, and her time in the Metaverse riding Johanna had taught her plenty.

Haru gripped Makoto’s waist tightly, and Makoto could feel the wind brushing on her cheeks, her hair floating in the wind, and…

“Mako-chan, are you alright?”

Makoto’s train of thought suddenly ceased, as she became more conscious of the other girl’s presence. “Um… I’m alright. What’s wrong?”

“You’re breathing a little too quickly,” Haru said, whispering into Makoto’s ear through her helmet, as the road and winds flew by them. “And I can feel your heart thumping…”

Makoto, trying her best to focus her eyes on the road, looked forward into traffic and tried to forget about Haru.

While Makoto certainly maintained her concentration enough to effectively control the bike, she wasn’t particularly successful in the latter matter.

“Um… Haru, I don’t think I ever asked you this before. But… what made you want to start a cafe?”

Haru said nothing.

“Haru? Are you—”

“Yes, Mako-chan! I-I’m just thinking about how to word this…” Haru hummed an aimless little tune for a moment. “When Father died, I was wondering how to make things better again. How to change the company, for the better. Make people happy again. Like my grandfather did… and, then Ren helped me. He… he helped me improve my food and he referred me to Sakura-san, and then… well, I suppose that Ren helped me believe in myself.”

“Ren?” Makoto wondered. “And he…”

“He… we didn’t talk much after I spoke with Takakura-san.”

“I see.”

 _So she confessed to Ren,_ Makoto surmised, _and got rejected… so that’s why she came to me. And that’s why I…_

“I promise I’ll do my best for you, Haru,” Makoto affirmed, as she continued to cast her eyes into the road.

“Oh… alright. Thank you, Mako-chan.”

The two girls continued riding in silence. Haru clung even more tightly to Makoto, and, had it not been necessary to keep her hands dedicated to the motorcycle, Makoto would have clung even tighter.

* * *

**12/25/2018 ❆ TuESDAY Evening**

Haru sighed regretfully.

She hadn’t expected to be alone on Christmas. Though after everything Makoto had said and done to her this past week, she wasn’t entirely sure which she would prefer.

_ Maybe Mako-chan was right, _ Haru thought as she examined the enormous pieces of fish she had just diced the previous day.  _ Maybe this really is all I care about… _

Café Noir was a very cozy feeling place, nested in Harajuku’s backstreets among a few crepe shops, clothing stores, and other more normal establishments. Potted plants, grown by Haru herself, lined the windows and sat in the center of each table. The walls, meanwhile, were painted vibrant shades of pink and purple. And Haru, as the manager, cook, and sole server of the place, was dressed in a colorfully cute waitress-like outfit that matched the rest of her cafe’s colors and featured a leaf pattern that she had knitted on there herself.

Haru was proud of this place, but, right now, was wondering if all the work she’d put into it had been worth it. She clearly had a long way to go, both as a manager and as a lover.

The door to the cafe suddenly opened, and Haru quickly dispensed with her pensive, moody expression, quickly switching it over to the best smile she could muster. She stood up, and much to her delight, was greeted by a familiar face.

“Hello and Merry Christmas, Ryuji-kun!” Haru said, bowing slightly. “Welcome to Café Noir!”

“Hey, Haru,” Ryuji said, appearing thoroughly chillaxed. “What’s up?”

“Well—” Haru reached down, and pulled up a small piece of paper. “I added some new items to the menu! There’s Green Curry, Vegetable Tea, Perfectly Normal Chocolate Cakes—”

“What?” Ryuji shook his head in confusion. “What’s the point of having normal cakes?”

“Oh, um, it was… requested.”

“Right, right, gotcha. Wait… you take requests now?”

“Oh, um—” Haru sighed again and put the menu down on the counter. “Not officially. I’m not soliciting anything of the sort.”

“Oooh-kay.” Ryuji looked suspiciously at Haru. “Say, you seem a little down. What happened?”

“Please, read the menu!” Haru insisted abruptly, putting some extra effort into her cheery smile and now tone-deaf happy waitress voice. “If you don’t order something, I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave to make room for the other customers!”

Ryuji looked about the completely empty cafe, seeming quite confused. “Um… What other customers?”

“I assure you, they’re coming! They’ve made reservations!”

“You let people make reservations?”

“Not at all!”

Ryuji didn’t buy it. He took a seat, and pushed the menu aside. “Come on, be serious. What’s going on?”

Haru dropped the facade, and looked down to the floor. She really didn’t want to talk about it— but it seemed Ryuji wasn’t going to let her get away with hiding it. He was far too kind-hearted for that.

“Okay… I’ll explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My giftee, [hand-that-thieves](https://hand-that-thieves.tumblr.com/), asked for something to do with Haru. It took me ages to come up with something, but well, I did, and initially I tried writing about Haru in her cafe. Along the way, I suddenly decided to insert Makoto into the story, and then further down the road I developed them more and more. However...
> 
> I haven't got much of a talent for writing romance. At all. When Mac came along to give some feedback, he politely informed me that my MakoHaru scenes were HUGE cringe. As such, I took an axe to the story and began chopping it into a pixellion tiny pieces. Then I took a whisky whisker and whisked in a little more flour to balance out the molasses and along the way...
> 
> I wrote flashbacks developing their relationship from the start.
> 
> Ta-da! Just to, y'know, tease the rest of the story, I wrote that bit at the end.
> 
> I'm working on some greatly edited form of the remainder, which is... like, four times as long as this? Something like that. Anyway, I'll be posting it as the second half of this story fairly soon. Hope it's good and stuff!


	2. Divided Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a while. I rewrote this all FOUR TIMES. I have now three different narrative directions that I took with this at some point or another. Thankfully, I sorted it all out... and I have more sorting out to do in the third act. Yeah. I'm making this three chapters instead of two because the third act was... just really really hard to cram in here and make it all still feel readable and coherent.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**12/20/2018 ☀ THuRSDAY Afternoon**

“What the fuck is this?!” the not very clean-cut man in the not-especially polished suit shouted abrasively, picking up the strangely aromatic chocolate fruitcake Haru had brought and throwing it in her general direction. It flew past and went  _ splat _ on the colored walls behind her. “What the fuck kind of cafe is this?! I ordered a chocolate cake!”

This large, intimidating and bulky man, clearly not the ideal role model for any growing boy or girl, had unevenly cut facial hair and a sloppily assembled suit. He acted as if he was the one guy in charge of everything. However, he was mistaken. It was quite apparent to even the most ignorant observer that he would make a poor leader of any competent enterprise.

“I-I’m sorry!” Haru cried out in fear, averting her eyes and covering her mouth as she backed away from the aggressor. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’ll fix it for you right away!” She tried to run off towards the kitchen, but felt a rather large and extremely overpowered hand firmly grip her shoulder.

“Where do you think you’re going, Little Missy?!”

Haru turned her head, finding behind her a smaller, far more wimpy, but nonetheless still intimidating figure. While holding Haru with his right hand, his left wielded a pocket knife with a particularly sharp and pointy point. It certainly did not fail to make its point, Haru noted. She would have to find a way to make a point of her own…

“Please!” Haru gasped, struggling to escape. She wished she had the axe and supernaturally-enhanced combat skills from her long past days of Phantom Thievery. “Don’t hurt me! I won’t call the police! Please, just tell me what you want!”

“Oh, we’ll tell you what we want, all right,” the other man said, standing up and menacingly whispering in Haru’s ear as he leveled his gun to her head. “Y’know who we are, right?! You better give us the respect we deserve. And then, we want a perfectly normal chocolate cake if you ever saw one, lady. You got that?”

“Um…” Haru murmured faintly. “My apologies, but I actually  _ don’t _ know who you are…”

“What was that?!” The taller man gave her a potent shove, upsetting her balance. Fortunately, Haru found her footing again, averting a close encounter with the smaller man’s knife point.

“Nothing!” Haru cried, as she decided on what course of action to take. “I’m sorry… sir,” she said slowly and audibly, standing upright again and discreetly crawling her hands behind her back. “I’ll make you your cake, and then you may leave in peace. I can promise that.”

“Good,” The taller man folded his arms and stowed his firearm. Turning to his friend, he began to speak, but—

_ “AGGGH!!!” _

Almost instantaneously, the gun came back out from its holster. Its off-duty time, had, quite disappointingly, lasted only about all of three seconds.

The shorter man screamed in agony. Haru was gripping his left hand, forcing him to dig the knife straight into his own flesh. He released Haru as he fell, still groaning in pain and clutching the spot where Haru had stabbed him.  _ “GOD DAMN IT…” _

“Now, now, darling!” Haru put on a sweet and motherly smile, letting go of the knife and permitting the wimpier of the men to fall. “Being in the line of work you are, I’m sure you’ve suffered far more pain than  _ that, _ haven’t you, sweetie?”

“ACCCCCCCKKK!!!” Cursing, he pulled the knife away and spat at Haru’s feet. “SCREW YOU,  _ BITCH!” _

He tried to get up, but Haru, with her most sadistic Noir smile, gave him a solid kick right in the nuts. He screamed once again and fell over, still clutching his bleeding side and his groin. It wasn’t long before he stopped moving very much.

“And that’s what you get for threatening an innocent lady, my dear!”

Haru knew she was only defending herself, and as such really ought not to have been enjoying this as much as she was. But she was far too disgusted by these men’s actions to particularly care. Her cell phone rang— but, being far too preoccupied with maintaining awareness of her other assailant, she ignored it.

“Oh, really?!” The larger man stepped forward, and pressed his gun to Haru’s head, his finger poised on the trigger. “Well, Missy, this is what you’re gonna get for kicking his a- _ AAAGGGGHHHSSSS!!” _

Haru, her face still perpetually locked in a smile, simply whisked her arm upwards and stabbed her opponent’s gun arm with the very same knife. She giggled cheerfully, as his blood poured down and spread onto her waitress outfit. Weakling that he was, the man instantly crumpled to the ground, defeated.

Pleased with her handiwork, Haru went and closed the curtains, then flipped the door sign to CLOSED. Thankfully, no one else had been in the cafe, and no one outside seemed to have noticed the fight.

“They ruined the cake,” Haru lamented regretfully, as she scooped what remained of it into the trash. “Oh dear, I hate to throw away food like this…”

Haru went to the kitchen, and set out the flour, chocolate, and other ingredients she was going to need. Setting those aside for now, she then grabbed the first aid kit. From within it, she withdrew several rolls of gauze and bandages.

Heading back to the front again, she aimed her shoes in the proper direction and kicked both of her attackers’ now immobile bodies. They grunted slightly in their sleep, and Haru sighed in relief. “I got them in just the right places…”

Unrolling the gauze, Haru bent down and set to work.

* * *

“All done!” Haru said with a smile. The oven loudly  _ dinged _ as she wiped away the last of the blood. The men, still unconscious, now had their hands firmly bound behind their backs, their injuries lovingly bandaged. The delicious, passionately crafted aroma of a perfectly normal chocolate cake filled the cafe.

Haru fetched the cake from the oven, carried her unruly customers out the back of the cafe, and tossed them aside next to the dumpster in the alleyway. Taking great care to conceal them from view of passerby in the street, she set the perfectly normal cake in front of them and placed a small note on top of it.

** No charge. Please come again! **

Ever so pleased, Haru re-entered the cafe, making sure to lock the door behind her. She was feeling rather fatigued, and a nap seemed rather attractive to her right about now. There was but one thing left to do, and that was to wash the bloodstains out of her work outfit.

Haru’s phone buzzed again, and she sighed. As she took it out and checked her messages, her expression became terribly panicked.

“No… I’m late!” Throwing her apron aside, she rushed to the closet, pulled out the change of clothes she had saved and hastily began to undress. “Mako-chan!”

* * *

**12/20/2018 ☀ THuRSDAY Afternoon**

“Makoto?”

Makoto pressed the pause button and turned her attention away from the yakuza movie she was re-watching for the tenth time. Sae was standing behind her, offering a gentle and concerned smile.

Sae was dressed in casual clothes; a plain white blouse and black shorts. The first time she’d worn such attire, it had been quite a refreshing sight. Back then, Makoto had seldom seen her sister wear anything other than her prosecutor outfit. But Makoto had since become accustomed to the ways in which Sae had changed. And or that change, she was very grateful.

“Is there something you need, Sis?”

“No, I wanted to ask if there was something you needed, actually,” Sae answered. “You seem rather… anxious. Like you’re expecting something… or someone.”

Makoto checked her watch. As she had expected might be the case, Haru was late. Makoto knew she shouldn’t be angry at her girlfriend for slipping up on the time, but she still couldn’t help but feel a little upset by it.

“Um…” Makoto tried her best to mask her disappointment from Sae. “Yes, actually. Haru’s coming over for dinner…”

“Is she?” Sae seemed delighted to hear this. “Is it alright if I stay?”

“Um… no!” Makoto looked quite flustered. “Um… it’s a thing between us… Sorry.”

Sae nodded, seeming to immediately understand. “You’re going to propose?”

“No! That’s not it at all!” Although Makoto was glad that Sae was accepting of her relationship with Haru, she couldn’t see why her sister was always making such assumptions. It quite bothered her— Makoto was not ready in the slightest to tie that knot, and she didn’t want to feel rushed to do so. “Sis, we’re just going to… to eat and be together. Just to be—”

“Oh, I see.” Sae winked kindly at Makoto. “Don’t worry, you don’t need to tell me everything; I won’t get in your way. I’ll stay somewhere else for the night.”

“Alright, thanks— what?!” Makoto gasped. “Sis, you don’t need to go that far! We’re just going to—”

“She  _ is _ spending the night, isn’t she?”

“Um…” Makoto swallowed uncomfortably. “Well, I-I don’t know that… it could just turn out… we might—”

“It’s alright,” Sae insisted with a smile, picking up the keys and heading towards the door. “Just make sure you stay safe.”

Makoto’s face turned even redder as Sae left the apartment. “Sis!”

“Have fun!”

And with that, the door closed and firmly locked.

Makoto, still flustered, looked at her watch again and sighed. “Haru…”

* * *

Haru, nearly out of breath, ran in the street as fast as she could, towards the apartment building where Makoto lived. Even by her own standards, she was pushing herself. _ But… I need to get to Mako-chan! _

Not slowing down a single bit, Haru took a look at her watch, and burst into the apartment complex. She rushed to the elevator, but was stopped in her tracks by the sight of a flimsy paper sign taped to the button:

**ELEVATOR OUT OF ORDER, PLEASE USE STAIRS**

**WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE**

“Oh, no!” Haru groaned. Makoto’s apartment was on the 23rd floor, and Haru did not particularly relish the idea of climbing that many stairs.

* * *

Makoto’s fingers hovered indecisively over the remote, hesitating to unpause the movie.

She had been far too embarrassed to admit it to Sae… but, the fact was, Haru  _ was _ planning to spend the night. But it was just supposed to be… sleeping. Nothing more, nothing less. Or, at the very least, there had been nothing more planned.

Haru and Makoto had never gotten… that close. And Makoto wasn’t sure if she was yet comfortable with the idea, even after nearly two years.

She checked her watch again.

_ Where on earth is she? _ Makoto wondered. _ Maybe she decided not to come anymore… or maybe she… _

_ No, that wouldn’t happen. _

Dispensing with her irrational fears as best she could, Makoto picked up the remote and started the movie again.

* * *

Haru stopped for barely a moment to catch her breath, then entered the stairwell and swiftly began making her way upwards. Going two at a time, she planted her feet softly and decisively on each step.

She quickly came to a doorway leading outwards, next to a sign which bore the number 1. Haru did not stop on the landing, instead spinning herself around to the next flight of stairs, all the while perfectly maintaining her speed and balance.

“Only twenty-two to go…”

After several more flights of stairs, Haru stopped, again out of breath. Collapsing into a sitting position on the landing, she thought for a moment about the men who’d tried to beat her up in the cafe. _I hope they’re alright…_

But she hardly pondered their fate before her mind wandered to her menu.

The cafe had only opened recently, and there were certainly many things that could be improved. Adding more drinks probably wouldn’t be a bad idea— currently she only had water, coffee, and vegetable tea. Perhaps she could add some sort of lemonade. Strawberry lemonade. Some kind of seaweed drink, maybe. Or, perhaps she could try her hand at making green tea.

Come to think of it, she hadn’t even considered the food side of the menu! Perhaps she could try making curry. Although, if she did, it would probably be a good idea to set it apart from Leblanc’s curry. Or—

“Haru-chan? Do you need help?”

Forgetting what intriguing new food and drink ideas she’d been onto, Haru looked up to see Sae Niijima, of all people, coming down the stairs from the opposite direction.

“Oh, hello, Sae-san!” Haru said politely, standing up. “Um… I was only going to meet Mako-chan.”

“Yes, Makoto said as much,” Sae confirmed, nodding her head in understanding. “You should go ahead. She’s waiting for you.”

“Right!” Haru bowed politely, and turned back to the stairs. “I’ll see you later, Sae-san!”

“You as well, Haru-chan. Have a good time with Makoto.”

Haru continued walking for a moment, but suddenly, a thought came to her. She looked down the opposite flight of stairs towards Sae.

“Sae-san! May I ask you something?”

Sae turned around again, looking at Haru with a patient smile. “Yes, Haru-chan?”

“Would you be interested in coming to my cafe sometime?” Haru inquired. “I’d like someone to give an honest opinion on the newest additions to my menu… if at all possible…”

“I’d love to.”

“Oh, you would?” Haru beamed happily. “Thank you, Sae-san!”

“Not a problem,” Sae assured, still eagerly smiling. “When would be a good time for me to come?”

“Oh, um, anytime during opening hours is okay,” Haru replied. “Goodbye!”

* * *

The door swung open, and Makoto glared at Haru.

“You’re late.”

“I’m sorry, Mako-chan. There were some… difficult customers.”

Haru’s excuse was met only with a silent, blank expression from Makoto.

“At the cafe, I mean…”

“Right.” Makoto gripped Haru’s hand and dragged her into the apartment. “Take off your shoes.”

“Um…” Haru was quite puzzled by this command, seeing as she would have done it anyway. Slipping off her shoes and socks, she placed them in the shoe rack before entering the apartment proper.

Makoto, meanwhile, reached out and pulled the door shut behind them. “What do you want to eat, Haru?”

“I don’t know,” Haru answered, a little bothered by Makoto’s overly businesslike demeanor. “Mako-chan… are you alright?”

At this inquiry, Makoto now seemed to realize just how outwardly cold she was being towards her girlfriend. She took a deep breath, and, becoming more relaxed, allowed herself a smile.

“Yes, Haru, I’m okay. Can we get to cooking now?”

Haru eased herself as well and smiled back. “Yes, let’s cook!”

* * *

“Be careful, Mako-chan,” Haru said gently. “You’re chopping the sweet potatoes just a little too fast. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Right.” Makoto slowed her pace, and began chopping the sweet potatoes more precisely, into smaller, more evenly sized pieces. “How are you doing with your part…?!” Makoto sighed in exasperation when she saw how Haru was handling things. “Why do you always do that?!”

In true Noir style, Haru’s hands danced across the cutting board, speedily slicing her potato into the most perfectly equal pieces. This admirably elegant technique was something Makoto had seen perhaps a hundred times. Haru often tried to teach it to her, but somehow she was never quite able to get the hang of it.

Haru leaned over Makoto’s side of the cutting board and taking her hands. “You have to move your hands and make sure you cut at just the right angles, so you don’t accidentally put the knife in the wrong place…”

Haru straightened Makoto’s wrists, and then angled her hands and fingers, positioning the knife just right. Then, Haru pushed Makoto’s right hand down onto the potato, making a clean, straight cut. Then she did it again, and again, and again. Before long, Makoto’s hands had clumsily reduced the sweet potatoes to almost nothing. It would no doubt have been more efficient if Haru cut them directly, but their combined handiwork was nonetheless effective.

“Now, Mako-chan,” Haru warned, giggling a little as she made her usual, warm and ladylike smile, “don’t forget that anything in a kitchen can very easily kill you in an instant at any time!”

Makoto, being quite used to Haru saying such strange things, hardly batted an eye at that remark. Satisfied with the job they’d done cutting the food, she scooped up the diced potatoes and tossed them into the pot.

* * *

**12/20/2018 ☀ THuRSDAY Evening**

Haru had already finished, but Makoto still had about two-thirds of her plate left over. She’d been eating rather slowly and considerately, as she wondered what Haru wanted.

_ Does she really love me that much? _ Makoto wondered. Come to think of it, ever since Haru had confessed, Makoto had never considered all that carefully _why_ Haru was in love with her. And why had she, herself, returned that love? Simply out of kindness, pity? Or perhaps a desire to—

“Mako-chan, are you not hungry?”

Haru’s voice was as gentle as ever… and Makoto almost forgot her worries.

“No, I’m just… not feeling very well,” Makoto replied, setting down her fork. She wasn’t exactly lying about that. Makoto, was in fact feeling unwell with regards to Haru. Haru had come late tonight, again… and seemed only half—

“I’m going to wash my face.” Haru stood up, and kindly smiled at Makoto. “Don’t go anywhere.”

Makoto shook her head. “It’s not like I could…”

Haru walked across the apartment, and Makoto heard the bathroom door open and shut behind her.

Makoto sighed quietly, and turned the yakuza film from earlier back on.

* * *

**12/20/2018 ☀ THuRSDAY Evening**

Haru heard some rather viciously violent sounds of kicking and punching from within the apartment as she rinsed her face. It didn’t sound too unlike the encounter she had found herself caught in earlier. Perhaps…

That didn’t matter right now. Haru was more worried about making sure she was doing the right thing.

_ Mako-chan seems anxious… _

Water dripped down from Haru’s chin, making her clothes damp and creating a small puddle on the floor. She turned her gaze to the mirror, which was muddled with steam.

Wiping it away with her hands, Haru looked at herself, and took quiet note of the fact that she hadn’t bothered to put on any makeup or polish herself for Makoto. Although, it hadn’t looked as if Makoto was wearing any makeup either, so Haru supposed she was probably fine.

Haru dried her face, confidently smiled, and nodded at herself in the mirror. “I’m alright. Mako-chan will be alright. I’ll help her feel better…”

Satisfied that she was sufficiently clean, Haru opened the door and stepped back out into Makoto’s apartment. There, a few feet away from her still uneaten dinner, Makoto was sitting in front of the TV.

“Haven’t you already seen that movie nine times?”

Makoto abruptly paused it and turned around. “What’s wrong with seeing the same movie a tenth time?”

“I think what’s wrong with it is that I’m here, Mako-chan. Don’t you want to do… something else?”

Suddenly looking flustered, Makoto swallowed. “Um…”

* * *

“Yes.”

_ No! _

“Oh?” Haru walked over to the sofa, and sat down next to Makoto. “What is it you want to do, Mako-chan?”

Makoto turned off the TV, and leaned closer to Haru. “I was… thinking that perhaps… we could have a little something more than dinner…”

_ What am I saying?! We can’t… but… Sis said it was okay, so is it okay? But what if Haru doesn’t want to? _

“Oh…” Haru seemed to understand. “You want to… um…”

“Yes… I do.”

_ No! I don’t know! _

But despite Makoto’s reservations about doing it, she still found herself leaning in, ever closer…

“If you’re okay with it?” Makoto asked. “Um… uh… you want to?”

Haru took Makoto’s head between her hands, and pulled her closer. Their lips touched…

 _ Fine, _ Makoto thought, closing her eyes and tightly gripping Haru by the shoulders. _ If I really want to do this, I may as well go all-out with her. _

“So… um…” Haru blushed slightly. “Your room?”

* * *

Makoto and Haru threw themselves onto the bed and lay above the sheets, innocuously cuddling each other. Haru placed her arm around Makoto, gradually getting a better sense of what it was like to touch her girlfriend like this. Both of them were shaking a little, uncertain of what they were now about to do.

“It’s a little funny that we haven’t done this yet,” Makoto whispered quietly. “I feel like I’ve wanted to for… so long, and… and we’re only here now, after all. And I’m…” She suddenly noticed her arm reaching for Haru’s shirt, and instantly retreated.

Haru giggled softly. “Don’t worry. I’m not prepared for this either, Mako-chan. I don’t want us to feel rushed, okay? We can stop anytime you want.”

Makoto laughed. “You’re so confident…”

Haru relaxed a moment, feeling Makoto’s hands cradling her head, fingers being raked through her fluffy hair. She cautiously adjusted her position, getting a little closer and burying her face in Makoto’s chest.

“How about this, Haru,” Makoto whispered sweetly. “Come pick me up from here on Christmas Eve, okay? I’ll take you somewhere nice.”

Haru closed her eyes, letting the sound of Makoto’s calm words and soft heartbeat take her away. “Where do you want to go?”

Makoto laughed cheerfully and rolled over, letting go of Haru’s head and taking her by the wrists. “Somewhere _really_ nice. You’ll love it.”

“Okay…” Haru murmured. Now finding herself pinned to the bed underneath Makoto, she uncomfortably averted her gaze. “Uh… Mako-chan, I-I think I… _ah!”_

Haru gasped and instinctively struggled as Makoto gripped her wrist and pushed her flat down onto the bed. With her other hand, Makoto then reached for Haru’s shirt— but hesitated.

“Sorry… I know you said you didn’t want to rush,” Makoto said, loosening her grip and withdrawing her hand. “Uh… You’re okay with meeting me, right?”

Haru, smiling with rigid conviction and kindness, clasped Makoto’s hand in her own. “Yes!” she answered, nodding eagerly. “Yes, Mako-chan. It’s okay. I’ll pick you up.”

“Okay,” Makoto seemed very happy to hear this. “Thank you. I look forward to it.”

For a moment, no more words were exchanged. The only sound in the room was their soft, calm, nervous breathing.

Haru looked up at Makoto, her eyes lighting up in anticipation. “Are you ready?”

“Um…”

Still smiling, Haru pulled Makoto further, and thrust her lover’s hand back towards herself. “I said it’s okay, Mako-chan…”

Makoto returned the smile, and, with her free hand, she—

* * *

**12/21/2018 ☀ FRiDAY Early Morning**

Haru woke to the sound of vibrating.

She sat up in bed, holding the sheets to her chest, and looked about the room. There was no sign of Makoto anywhere. Haru’s clothes were lying in a messy heap on the bedroom floor. The rich scent of eggs cooking wafted into the room.

Haru groggily reached for her jacket, and found the source of the vibrating— her phone. She turned off the alarm, and checked the time.

It was 7:30… Café Noir was supposed to open at 8.

_ Oh no…! _

Haru threw the sheets aside, rolled herself out of bed, and began to get dressed.

* * *

**12/21/2018 ☀ FRiDAY Early Morning**

Makoto was not especially confident in the breakfast she was making. She hadn't made an omelette in a while, and was concerned that she might forget a critically important step and ruin it.

Considering that Haru had so many favorite foods, it had been hard to choose what to put in it. Ultimately, she’d decided to look up a recipe online, and found a rather enticing one involving bacon, apples, and, one of Haru’s special favorites: blue cheese.

Despite the doubts she had surrounding the quality, Makoto was quite certain Haru would very much appreciate the effort. Deciding not to worry too much, she took her spatula and folded the omelette.

In any event, it certainly at least smelled good.

“Mako-chan!”

“Haru!” Makoto turned around to face her girlfriend with a delighted grin. After last night, she felt much lighter in spirit than the previous evening. “Good morning! Are you feeling—”

“I’m sorry, Mako-chan!” Haru cried, as she all too quickly exited the bedroom, hastily fastening her bra and pulling her shirt over her head. “I have to go to work!”

“What?!” Makoto gasped. “But… you can’t go yet! I made you breakfast!”

“I’ll eat it later!” Haru promised. “I have to leave right now or else I’ll be late to open the cafe!” Haru threw on her jacket, grabbed her shoes and rushed out the door, leaving Makoto frozen and speechless.

“What… but I… I wanted to feed you… Haru…” Makoto cried a little. “Don’t you want to…?”

 _ Or… _ Makoto remembered their talk. Back on her 19th birthday. _ That’s right. She liked Ren, so could that mean… _

Makoto took a deep breath, and sighed. _ No, no, no. Don’t jump to conclusions. She loves me. She wants me because I’m me. Just forget it… you’re not Ren Amamiya, and Haru knows that. _

Makoto dearly hoped that she was right.

* * *

**12/21/2018 ☀ FRiDAY Lunchtime**

Café Noir generally received a great deal more customers in the afternoons than in the mornings or evenings, and today was no exception. However, while there was certainly not a shortage of customers, there were many more people than Haru would usually expect.

She supposed it was because of the holidays. Some people were looking to spend some of their free time off work at the cafe, to be sure, but there were also a great deal of foreigners who had come to visit Tokyo for Christmas. As such, Haru found herself speaking English to customers at a higher-than-usual rate.

Although she was glad to have so many customers— and elated that people from elsewhere in the world would ever consider visiting her cafe —it could not be denied that the work was rather tiring. As the crowd of customers thinned, Haru set about cleaning up the enormous pile of dishes which had been accumulated thus far.

She didn’t make very much headway in this task, however, as she heard the door opening and closing, and immediately abandoned the dishes to see what new customer had arrived.

“Oh, hello, Sae-san!” Haru said, bowing politely. “Thank you for coming!”

“It’s my pleasure, Haru-chan,” Sae returned, smiling cheerfully. “You’ve created a rather inviting atmosphere in this place.”

“Thank you!” Haru replied, grateful for the praise. “I’m glad! I put so much time and thought into making it look as wonderful as I possibly could!”

Sae nodded in agreement. “It’s lovely. How was your dinner with Makoto?”

“Oh!” Haru’s face turned sheepishly embarrassed, and she blushed. “It was… beautiful! Mako-chan was beautiful! We… we had a good dinner…”

“I see.” Sae still retained her smile. “I didn’t mean to pry. I’m glad you had a good time.”

“We did, we did!” Haru confirmed, still smiling infectiously and nodding her head up and down and up and down, over and over and over. “I’m glad to have Mako-chan!”

Sae laughed. “Don’t worry; I don’t doubt it, Haru-chan. Can I have a menu, by any chance?”

“Ah, I forgot!” Haru looked even more embarrassed to have forgotten this. “Yes, I’m sorry… here you are!” She reached beneath the counter, and handed Sae a menu. “Um… take your time, Sae-san! I have some work to do in the kitchen.”

“Not a problem,” Sae assured. “I’m in no hurry.”

Haru ran back to the sink to finish the rest of the dishes. After she had finished, she returned and readied her pen and notepad.

“So, Sae-san, what would you like?”

Sae laughed a little. “I think I’ll just have a coffee, Haru-chan,” she answered, handing the menu back. “To be honest, I’m afraid to try half of the things on your menu.”

“Ah… I see. Is there anything you would like me to make that isn’t on the menu?”

“Hmm…” Sae thought it over for a moment. “Can you make curry, by any chance?”

“Coffee and curry, then?” Haru nodded eagerly. “Very well!”

* * *

“Hmm…” Sae murmured, as she took a sip of the coffee. “The taste is quite strongly distinct from what Sakura-san serves. It tastes more… hmm, what’s the word.” Sae thought it over for a moment. “It tastes… sweeter, I suppose. Its flavor feels more balanced than most coffees. It’s a nice change from what I’m used to.”

“Thank you!” Haru said happily. “I’m glad that you like it!”

“The curry is rather strongly flavored as well. Although it’s a little spicy for my tastes.”

“Oh, no! I’m so sorry, Sae-san!” Haru bowed her head up and down fervently as she apologized. “Mako-chan did mention to me some time ago, that you prefer it sweet. I apologize for having forgotten.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sae returned, shaking her head patiently. “I ought to have been more specific to begin with, so it’s my own fault.”

“I-I can make it over again, if you want!”

“Please, no, don’t trouble yourself.” Sae took another bite of the spicy curry. “I’ve tasted much spicier curries, actually. This is on the milder end, so it’s not too bad for me. And, spicy or not, it’s still a wonderful curry.” She took another bite. “Is this apple?”

“Oh, yes!” Haru confirmed. “I put in some sliced apples…”

Sae continued eating the curry, and, before long, her plate had been cleared. “Thank you, Haru-chan. That was delicious.” She pulled out her wallet, and began to pull out a few thousand yen to cover the meal.

“What are you doing, Sae-san?!” Haru said, shaking her head. “Please don’t concern yourself with paying. For you, it’s on the house!”

“I can’t allow that, Haru-chan,” Sae insisted, placing her yen on the table. “You’ve put so much effort into making such wonderful food, and keeping Makoto happy. I wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t give you what you deserve for giving me such a good plate of curry.”

“But I thought you said it was too—”

“No, it really was good, I mean that. I don’t mind it being just a little spicy. Just remember to make it sweeter next time.”

“Ah. Well, if you feel you must.” Haru nodded gratefully and took the money. “Thank you very much, Sae-san!”

Sae gathered her belongings, and approached the door. “By the way, have you considered asking Sakura-san to come by and try your food?”

Haru’s face suddenly lit up. “Oh— No, I haven’t!”

_ That’s right… Sakura-san could give me some more technically minded opinions on my food! _

“Thank you for the suggestion, Sae-san!”

“You’re welcome. Good luck, Haru-chan!”

* * *

**12/23/2018 ☀ SuNDAY Afternoon**

As Haru was wiping down the counters, the door swung open and Sojiro Sakura, Ren Amamiya’s former guardian, entered her cafe.

“Sakura-san!” she said, pleased. “Hello! Merry Christmas!”

Sojiro smiled pleasantly, hung up his coat and set his belongings by the door, then took a seat. “You’ve grown a lot since I last saw you, Okumura-san. Nice place you’ve got here!”

“Thank you!” Haru said, bowing politely. “How is Futaba-chan?”

“She’s doing well. Probably asleep right now.” Sojiro laughed. “I wanted her to come along, but she said she was just too tired and wanted to get up early on Christmas morning.”

“I can see why,” Haru said, giggling fondly at picturing Futaba waking up early on Christmas and opening Sojiro’s presents. “Anyway, Sakura-san, what would you like?”

“Hmm…” Sojiro set about examining the menu. “Well, Okumura-san, I’m wondering about pretty much everything on here. You’ve got yourself a pretty good variety going on here.”

“Ah! Well, in that case… would you like to try my curry?”

“Curry, huh?” Sojiro seemed quite amused. “Guess you can’t go wrong with what’s been tried and true. Sure, why not?”

“Alright!” Haru bowed her head politely, and ran to the back of the kitchen to get things ready. “It’ll be out in a few moments!”

“So, Sakura-san… what is your honest opinion of my curry?” Haru inquired kindly, as Sojiro took a bite.

“It’s pretty good,” Sojiro mused, taking a bite. “Hmm…”

Haru couldn’t help but notice Sojiro looking upwards rather pensively. “Are you… thinking about something, Sakura-san?”

“Y’know, Okumura-san, this brings back memories. Wakaba and I, trying out all the many versions of coffee and curry we cooked up. She had some notes on what she found the best combinations of flavors are, besides just our curry. There are a lot of recipes that she and I started working on, but never finished.”

“Oh, really?” Haru was highly intrigued. “Sakura-san, would you be alright with sharing those notes with me?”

“Yeah, sure, I can lend you them,” Sojiro replied, laughing warm heartedly. “I wasn’t gonna try any new combinations or anything, so you’re not gonna put my shop out of business if you use them.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small, pocket-sized notebook, then laid it on the table. “Take good care of this, now.”

“Thank you, Sakura-san!” Haru said, bowing gratefully. “I promise I’ll try my very best to make good use of Wakaba-san’s work!”

* * *

**12/24/2018 ❆ MoNDAY Evening**

After Haru had closed Café Noir for the day, she sat down at one of the many dining tables and set about examining the notes Sojiro had given her. Her phone buzzed, but, far too focused, she silenced it without a second thought.

Wakaba Isshiki’s cooking research was terribly disorganized. Many pages of recipes were missing, presumably within other pages of other completely unrelated recipes. But despite— perhaps even in part _because_ of this, Haru sensed a deep care for the content, suggested by Wakaba’s wonderfully neat handwriting, and the innumerable informative notes which she’d shoved into the margins.

To say that these notes were informative was actually something of an understatement. The information which they contained was refreshingly useful, far more than any cookbook on Haru’s shelf; and now she was filled with eagerness to put them to the test.

“The PH level, and the amount of sodium, processed chemicals… I must make sure I use the ingredients correctly!” She stood from the dining table and began searching the kitchen to see what ingredients she’d stored. “I wonder… what shall I cook first?”

The first things she took notice of in her storage were bags of rice, marshmallows, matcha, various manner of sweets, spices, and sweet spices, as well as a large…

“Fish, hm?”

Perhaps some sushi, or something else of that nature, could serve as an effective garnish.

Haru removed the large fish from the freezer. It had been stabbed with an innumerable number of toothpicks, including one which had been planted straight in the center of its attractively plump and fishy eye. Haru found the abundance of toothpicks rather strange, as she didn’t recall ever acquiring such a bizarre fetish for stabbing fish. Although, come to think of it, that didn’t sound half bad…

Her cell phone rang, but she barely heard it. Instead, she set about defrosting the fish.

After a significant period of waiting, Haru took a knife to the unfortunately deceased fish, and chopped it in half. Then, she chopped it in quarters. Then, she expertly diced it into a whole bunch of teensy pieces.

Before long, the fish was not toast, but it was certainly far, far less fleshed out than it had been previously. Haru took a nice and generously sized bite of it, munching delightedly for a minute or so on the fishy fleshy fish flesh.

“Just the right texture!” she said to no one in particular, savoring the satisfying aftertaste of the raw fish for another moment or two before continuing.

Haru’s phone continued showing signs of life, as she spent a great many more hours continuing to perfect her work.

* * *

As Haru was busy preparing the fish, now nearly finished cooking, the door to the cafe gently shook as its lock turned. Haru stopped moving the food, and looked towards the opening door to see—

“Mako-chan!”

Makoto looked dubiously at Haru, who sheepishly smiled at her lover, hiding the spatula away behind her back.

“Haru, what are you doing, working at your cafe this late?” Makoto asked, her voice as scary as ever. “I thought you were going to come pick me up?!”

Haru gulped. She’d fucked up, and she knew it.

“I texted you!” Makoto protested. “Multiple times! What’s wrong with you?! No… I should be asking…” Makoto suddenly looked rather cold. “What’s wrong with me… why don’t you care about me?!”

“Well, see… I-I…”

“You what?!”

“I-I forgot.”

Fumes began to rise from the kitchen, filling the room. Haru’s smile vanished, as her arms, uncomfortably tense, fell to her side.

“You _forgot?!”_ Makoto shouted, appalled beyond words. “After you said you’d pick me up, a-and we had sex, and I made you breakfast— that you didn’t even eat?! And you _FORGOT??!”_

“Mako-chan!” Haru began to weep, ever so slightly. “I-I didn’t want to—”

“You didn’t want to spend time with me?!” Makoto shouted, causing Haru to recoil. “I see, Haru, the way you’re always hesitating… is it because all you care about, is this cafe? Because you don’t love me?!”

“No!” Haru yelled, “I love you, Mako-chan! I’ve loved you ever since we started this! I always will!”

“No… you never loved me… I was just a substitute for the person you _really_ wanted!” Makoto shouted. “You liked Ren, didn’t you? You wanted him, and he rejected you, so you came to me!”

“What?!” Haru recoiled in shock. “No, that’s, that’s not true! I—”

She’d gotten over Ren ages ago! Makoto may have been a little pushy and even controlling at times, but even so, Haru loved Makoto very much. Haru loved that Makoto had agreed to love her back, that they were together, that… that…

But that Makoto was… _ like Ren… _

Ren Amamiya didn’t matter. He’d moved, he was history, far away. And—

“Ren was… Ren was someone who… who, I think…” Haru sniffed the air, now filled with a pungent smoke. “The fish is burning.” She turned to run back to the kitchen.

Makoto turned and stomped away towards the door of the cafe. Haru, hearing this, spun around to face her.

“Mako-chan!” Haru yelled urgently. Her voice was canceled out somewhat by the beep of the smoke detector as burning fish fumes floated through the eating area. “Please, come back! I didn’t want to—”

“Go on and do what you’re doing with your food,” Makoto spat. “I’m going home. Alone. I hope you have a wonderful time cooking by yourself all night.”

“Mako-chan!” Haru shouted. “Please! No!”

But there was no stopping her. Haru’s lover stormed out of the cafe and disappeared into the street.

* * *

**12/25/2018 ❆ TuESDAY Evening**

Haru sighed regretfully, putting down her phone. Makoto wasn’t answering any of her texts or calls. She’d gone to the apartment several times, but no one, not Makoto nor Sae, would answer the door.

She hadn’t expected to be alone on Christmas. Though after everything Makoto had said and done to her this past week, she wasn’t entirely sure which she would prefer.

 _ Maybe Mako-chan was right, _ Haru thought as she examined the numerous pieces of fish which she had just diced the previous day. _ Maybe this really is all I care about… _

The door to the cafe suddenly opened, and Haru quickly dispensed with her pensive, moody expression, quickly switching it over to the best smile she could muster. She stood up, afraid that it might be Makoto coming back to finish the job and officially break up. But much to her delight and relief, she was instead greeted by a familiar face.

“Hello and Merry Christmas, Ryuji-kun!” Haru said, bowing slightly. “Welcome to Café Noir!”

* * *

“Right, and then I showed up,” Ryuji finished. “Gotta say, kinda sucks that you screwed things up. So, uh… what are you gonna do about it?”

Haru was rather taken aback by this question. “…I hadn’t considered that, Ryuji-kun. I wasn’t really planning to do anything.”

“Well, you should really do _something,”_ Ryuji told her. “Like, I dunno, just own up, y’know? You effed up, so admit it. Just apologize. I mean, she might not like that you effed up, but it’s the best shot you got, right?”

“I suppose… but…” Haru wondered for a moment what would be the best way to go about this… _ When Mako-chan won’t answer me? _

“Excuse me.”

Haru turned around, to see a rather clean-looking man of impressive stature, dressed in a very tasteful suit. He was rather clean-shaven, and his head was full of rather untidy brown hair. His expression was rather bemused and curious. Being significantly taller than Haru, he somewhat scared her. But she stood her ground, and politely offered him a menu.

“W-W-Welcome to Café Noir! What would you like to eat, sir?”

“You’re a waitress here?”

“No,” Haru corrected nervously, “I-I’m the manager.”

“Manager. Right.” He narrowed his eyes, apparently mildly surprised for some reason. “Well, I have some business partners who got a good kick from you earlier this fine Christmas week.”

Haru, coming to understand the situation, swallowed nervously.

_ So this man is their boss… _

“Oh… I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“Hey, who the hell are you?!” Ryuji suddenly yelled, balling his hands into fists. “Who do you think you are, just walking in here and threatening her like that?!”

The yakuza boss turned to Ryuji, his expression changing from curiously amused to very annoyed. “You her boyfriend or something?”

“What?!” Ryuji looked scandalized. “No way! What makes ya think that?”

“Then back off, kiddo. It ain’t none of your business.”

“What the eff are you talkin’ about?! Of course it’s my business!” Ryuji shouted back, brandishing his fists. “If you’re gonna do anything to her, you got—”

“Well, I ain’t!” the yakuza boss sighed in exasperation. “Jeez, what’d I do? I just came by to apologize.”

Ryuji’s hostile attitude melted away in one swoop, and he now looked thoroughly puzzled. “Um…”

“Pardon me?” Haru asked. _ I heard that right, didn’t I? He wants to… _

“You’re here to… apologize?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my editor Mac suggested the idea of Makoto feeling like a replacement Ren, and, yeah stuff. Stuff!


End file.
